Pregnant female mice were dosed every other day during gestation and until weaning with 3 or 10 mg/kg of PBBs. Male and female offspring were tested at 30, 90, and 120 days of age in a battery of neurobehavioral tests designed to assess a variety of sensorimotor functions and learning abilities. Binding characteristics of brain catecholamine systems were assessed.